


SPQR: Jasico Week 2018

by ElfGrove



Series: SPQR: LOSH [3]
Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Jasico Week, M/M, Sequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 02:43:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15160712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElfGrove/pseuds/ElfGrove
Summary: Doing a special (late) run of fic snippets for Jasico Week 2018. These will all be set in my SPQR Superhero AU. I hope y’all enjoy.





	SPQR: Jasico Week 2018

It had been another long fight. The first one in a while to leave him laid up in a bed, an IV trailing from the crook of his arm. He took in and released a slow deep breath, shifting on the bed before turning to look at the chair pulled up next to his bedside.

Nico slept in an awkward position, head lolling off the side of the chair and arms akimbo. His brow was creased, and lips turned down in a slight scowl.

Jason chuckled at that. Since Hades had disappeared, Nico only scowled in his sleep when he slept in odd places, like an armchair that was too small to be napping in. Which wasn’t to say he always smiled in his sleep otherwise. Hades being gone didn’t magically solve PTSD or any of the other traumas of Nico’s life, but things were getting better. DOA Records was past the worst of the backlash and house cleaning post the outing of Dimitri Aidoneus. Solace had helped them get in contact with a psychiatrist named Clovis, and whatever happened at the sessions was doing wonders.

“Wake up, love,” He stretched, untethered arm reaching out to brush Nico’s knee. “You’re not going to get good sleep like that.”

Nico shifted, dark eyes slowly opening to glare at him.

Jason’s voice was a tentative whisper, “Hey.”

“You were supposed to be off duty.”

“I know, but it was an—”

“An emergency. I know. Superhero duty isn’t just shifts. Sometimes things happen too fast to let you tell me. I know. You can’t not help, and I love that about you. I really do.” The scowl deepened, and Nico looked away, his voice breaking, “But you didn’t call or send a message. I was waiting at home with dinner when I got the call. _From Clarisse._ Because you were unconscious.”

“Neeks,” Jason shifted, starting sit up when Nico moved with what seemed like unnatural speed. Suddenly, he was on the edge of the bed, leaning over Jason, pushing him back down against the pillows. He’d nearly shadow traveled the tiny distance between them.

“Don’t you dare try to get up. You need to rest.”

“Okay, okay.” Jason reached up to run fingers through Nico’s hair, pulling him down to rest his head on his shoulder. “This isn’t new. I’m not even that bad, just took a hit to the head and lost some blood. I’m going to be fine by tomorrow. Talk to me. What happened?”

“We were supposed to be going over music for the wedding.”

“I’m sorry.” Jason stroked Nico’s hair. “We’ll do it today. Here. I’m sure you and Clarisse have me on strict bed rest for 24 hours, right?”

“Definitely,” There was a sniffle in the word.

“This doesn’t normally upset you this much.” Jason shifted to nose against Nico’s hair and the comforting familiar scent of his shampoo. “Talk to me.”

Nico turned his head to press a kiss to Jason’s jawline, “I’m sorry. I know I’m being hysterical.”

“Is it wedding jitters? Cold feet?” Jason paused, not really wanting to offer it, but less willing to risk losing Nico in the long term, “We can push it back. I love you, and if you need more time—”

“No!” Nico jerked upwards, bracing himself over Jason with a hand on either side of his head. “Gods no. I want to marry you. It’s not that.”

Jason raised an eyebrow in question, “Neeks, whatever it is, I’m not going to think you’re being absurd.”

“I’m more worried about that.” Nico sighed, “I wasn’t freaked out about you having an emergency call. It happens. So I was just going over the music lists that my assistant compiled so I could narrow it down some before we went over it together. Then I got to one of the songs…”

Nico stopped, and Jason pulled him back down to lie next to him, “What was the song?”

“It’s unreleased. There was a studio recording, but it was never published. Anywhere.” Nico burrowed in closer, and Jason held him tightly. “I knew it existed, but I never heard the recording. No one else had access to it. My mother sang it to us when we were little. Around the house.”

“Neeks?”

“It’s one of Maria Di Angelo’s unreleased songs, Jason. The only one who had those recordings was my father, and they disappeared with him. I looked.”

“You think Hades is back? Was it a threat?”

“I don’t know, but then I got the call from Clarisse. You were hurt. Unconscious. And I—”

“Hades wasn’t there.”

“I know.”

“I’m not going to let him get between us. Never again.”

“Jay—”

“I will not lose you.” Jason pulled him in closer, tucking Nico’s head under his chin. “Whatever comes, your father or whatever else, we’ll weather it together.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
